The Way of the Stars
by tavingtonsbeauty
Summary: Book 4 and final part to Legends of the Future. This is the story of Vivian Wrynn, the last child of King Varian and his second Queen, Rhenn. Vivian was always a rebel and wished to be free from the constraints of being a Princess. She will be free!
1. Prologue  Birth and Death

Prologue - Chapter 1 – Birth and Death

The seasons had changed with striking contrast. Fall quickly became winter and winter melted into spring. Though the snow was still on the hills surrounding the capital, the temperatures were again mild and everything was fresh and new.

The King and Queen were preparing for the impending birth of their newest arrival. Rhenn had been harder for the public to keep track of since it was winter and the King feared her catching the slightest cold or chill. Though still more than a month off the queen was nesting as the experienced maids called it. She was busily selecting fabrics for the nursery and linens to be embroidered with the child's initials when it came.

The Queen had chosen not to know the sex of her coming child, though many of the healers knew. Highlord Tirion Fordring knew as well, but honored the queen's request not to know until the baby was born. He had visited her more than once offering teas for her to try to add strength to her body and to check on Shagara, his ward being looked after by the Mograines. This pregnancy was harder than her others had been. She was fatigued more easily and could not stay sitting upright for long periods of time. She also was a great deal more ill with this child. Morning sickness was said to leave after the first few weeks, but this had stayed well into her eighth month and struck at anytime. Varian had severely limited her public times overseeing guild meetings and such things due to the fragile health of his queen. Perhaps it was her age that was a factor or that she had suffered a harsh fever early on that this pregnancy was harder than her others.

Varian sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He had been in a meeting for much of the evening. He hated to be away from his queen for so long, but at times it was required. He sighed and walked into their chambers. He pulled off his armor and put it where he could put in on in the morning. His sword he brought with him as he entered the royal bedchamber. He half expected Rhenn to be reading by the fireplace and he would have to lightly chastise her about needing more rest. Instead he found her already abed and on her side. He could tell from her breathing that she was sleeping. With the warm fire she only had a thin sheet about her and a night gown. He sighed and moved to stoke the fire before laying his sword on the floor where he could reach it, out of habit, and pulled his leather under armor off. He dressed in simple pants and a shirt before crawling into bed with his wife. He smiled looking at her form tucked up in a fetal position about her swollen belly. This pregnancy was different on them all and he nuzzled her neck as he gently pushed her white hair out of his way. She had it loose in bed, which was how he truly liked it. He did not really like her severe styles demanded by court decorum. Loose about her shoulders was far more beautiful and stunning.

He kissed her shoulder and wrapped a possessive arm about her before settling down to sleep.

zZz

Varian had not quite reached a sleep state when his wife whimpered in her sleep and shifted. "Rhenn?" He whispered in the dark. She was shaking and her legs were kicking. She was not speaking in a language he knew, but she appeared to be running away from something and highly agitated. A dream. No, this was no dream, for this was not pleasant. Her face contorted and he knew that this was a nightmare, or worse one of her visions of what was to come. These were not as frequent as they had been, but he knew they always held meaning.

"Rhenn, my love, what is it?" He asked sitting up and shaking her arm. She was facing away from him, but she was kicking her legs hard enough to bruise his shins. He watched her before taking her shoulders and bodily sitting her up. "Rhenn!" He yelled.

Her eyes finally opened and were wide with fear. She looked about them. She whimpered again and struggled in his grasp.

"Rhenny!" Her husband said shaking her enough to get her attention as he held her in his hands. She was dripping with perspiration and breathing hard. "What is the matter?" He asked as she went limp in his arms.

He thought she had fainted until he noticed her eyes staring wide at him as if something deep had shocked or made her full of fear. Her silence worried him. He gently eased her back to her pillow and rubbed her arms softly trying to calm her.

"What did you see?" He asked crouching beside her. He continued to rub her arm softly.

"Flames, shadow, a great beast made of flame in Stormwind." She looked up. "The city burned." She wrapped her arms about herself again. She shivered.

Varian watched as she grimaced as if in pain and then relaxed. "Are you well darling?" He asked. Though Lo'Gosh was a gladiator and was mentally readying for an attack on the city, Varian, his compassionate side was worried about her. Sweat drenched her brow and her eyes were distant as she looked toward the window.

She grimaced again and looked up at him. "I am afraid." She whispered. She held up her arms. Her husband pulled her into his embrace gently. He rubbed her back sensing knots which he gently caressed with his large calloused hands.

"You are safe here." He told her softly.

He felt a ripple against his stomach where he swollen belly was pressed into his. She winced again and he froze. She was not only distraught over her dream, but she was having labor pains. He pulled her from him a little. "Are you in labor?" He asked his face urgent.

"It hurts." She moaned softly.

She was early. His mind raced. He needed to find a healer. He gently eased her to the bed and bent to kiss her cheek. "I am going to find help."

"Don't leave me!" She begged suddenly afraid of being alone.

"I won't until one of your handmaidens is here." He said gently. He moved to where a bell was and pulled the string to summon whichever handmaiden was on duty to come and stay with the queen while he sought help. The keep was asleep, but he would need a healer, hot water, towels, and whatever the healers required.

A soft knock had Varian on his feet and going to the door. He opened it and revealed Emily in her nightgown. She looked sleepily at the King, waiting for him to tell her why she had been summoned before dawn.

"The queen is in labor. I am going to fetch a healer. Please stay with her." He said urgently.

The girl looked more awake and alert and went to the queen's side.

Varian grabbed a torch from the sconce in the hallway and moved quickly through the passage ways to the medical wing. Someone had to be awake or at least able to help his wife deliver a child. He passed a window. The first rays of early predawn light were stretching their tendrils toward the city from the east.

Brother Benjamin was mixing some healing potions by the soft light of several candles. Alchemy was a practiced art. Varian entered the room. "Brother. Please…come!"

Brother Benjamin looked at the King and bowed before straightening. "What is the hurry, your majesty?"

"The Queen! The Queen is in labor." Varian said his hands moving.

The brother nearly dropped the vial he was holding. "But she is said to be more than a month off her due date."

Varian nodded. The Brother lifted his skirts and ran after the king as he moved back toward the royal rooms. Varian pushed open the door and found his wife whimpering on the bed curled in a ball. Emily was pale as the King joined his wife and Brother Benjamin came to her side.

"My Queen." He bowed formally to her as looked up at him, her eyes full of pain since she was mid contraction. "I must check your station. May I do this?" He asked pushing his cowl back.

She nodded as the contraction eased.

Brother Benjamin checked the queen as her husband and Emily stayed at her side. He gently lowered the sheet and nodded to the King. The first rays of sunlight were starting to enter the room. The King walked to the window and leaned close so the man could whisper.

"She is in the beginning stages, majesty. The best thing that can be done is to relax and ease her through the contractions while her body becomes more ready for the birth."

Varian nodded and looked back at his wife.

zZz

Varian was pacing as the light of the new dawn appeared once again in the window of the chamber. They had after few hours moved her majesty to the chambers of the birthing suite. She was pale and sweat and tears ran down her cheeks. A day. A day she had labored and she was no closer to delivering the babe she carried.

Anduin, Helene, Ellsa, and Kallin had all come early the first morning and like Varian had refused to rest or leave Rhenn's side. They took turns holding her hand through contractions, talking softly to her, patting a cool cloth to her brow, and trying to make the queen be at ease any way they could.

Archbishop Benedictus and Bishop Farthing had both come to join Brother Benjamin and Helene in trying to ease the queen and ease the child's birth.

Ellsa was sitting beside the queen. "You must make it through this." She whispered softly. "I have so much to learn. Do not give up."

Rhenn was exhausted, but looked up at the young woman she saw as her protégé. She then looked toward her husband. Benedictus was praying to the Light. Varian noticed his queen's pain filled gaze on him and went to her side. He took her weakly lifted hand in his and kissed the pale fingers. "My love." He whispered.

"It hurts." She said. "More than before. Make it stop Varian." She said sounding almost child-like in her plea.

Varian swallowed and closed his eyes a moment. "I know. Forgive me. I never wished to have you in this pain. If I could take it, I would." He said sincerely and pressed her cheek to her hand.

zZz

After thirty-six hours the queen was becoming listless. Varian forced himself to leave her side, unable to cope with having his wife in so much pain and he could do nothing. He took to walking the halls speaking to no one. He finally found himself in the Queen's garden and dropped to his knees in the middle of the grass. He then did something he had not done in as long as he could remember.

He wept.

Anduin had watched his father walk out the door and hushed the sob that his mother had made when she had seen him leave as well. Anduin had always been fiercely protective of his adopted mother. He was not sure why his father left, but he did not see it as admirable.

Anduin softly cooed to his mother soothing her that his father would return soon, that he needed air, as he dabbed her brow gently. Her icy sweat fouled hair stuck to her face and he prayed he would never have to go through this with his own beloved wife. Ellsa was seated at her other side stroking her arm and softly praying even as the queen grew weaker.

It was Benedictus who finally found his majesty sitting near the tree in the middle of the castle gardens. Somehow Varian had found himself there. He realized that it was here, so many years ago that he fell in love with Rhenn. She had been there when he wept as he did now for declaring war on the Horde for their betrayal and the loss of the man he thought of as his brother. Rhenn had been there and had soothed him when he had needed it most. And to his horror, he realized that when she needed him the most, he could not face the fact he could lose her and to have her die in his arms as Tiffin had, would break him.

Benedictus walked toward him and leaned against his staff. The King had been missing from his wife's side for nearly four hours and her majesty's screams were not heard in the garden, though the echoes hollowly in the great halls of the Keep, making it known to all how much she was suffering.

"She has been calling for you." The archbishop said softly. "Crying out in the delirium of pain and anguish to give you a child. Does that mean nothing to you?"

Varian looked up at the man. "She is dying and there is nothing I can do." He said dejectedly.

"And so you choose the coward's road and hide from it rather than comfort her?"

Varian looked as though the holy man had slapped him, but his cheeks colored faintly as he knew the man was right. "She is in so much pain and I cannot help her." Varian said drawing his knees up willing the image of his wife dead from his mind's eye.

Frantic footfalls were heard on the flagstones. Varian lifted his head feeling his heart flutter with fear. The footfalls were light and it was Helene who came into view. She was out of breath. She took a moment to catch it. "Praise the Light." She said. She drew herself up as she faced her adopted father. He rose to his feet. "The queen has delivered…of a healthy baby girl."

Varian gasped and then pulled Helene into and embrace. He nearly crushed her and if she had not struggled he may have stifled the life from her in elation. He set her from him and she coughed a little before he froze. "Helene. What of Rhenn?" He asked. "What of my wife?" She looked down and he grabbed her arms painfully. "Well?" He barked.

"She is very weak." She said.

"But she lives." Benedictus said stepping to them.

"Yes." Helene nodded.

"Praise the Light." He said dropping to his knees. Helene joined him and nearly fell over in exhaustion herself. Benedictus gently supported her as she too prayed to the Light in thanks.

Varian let go of Helene and then ran for the birthing suite knocking over anything and anyone in his path. He threw open the doors that were in his way and entered the room. It reeked of blood and sweat and he took a breath to settle his stomach before he took a step into the dimly lit room.

Rhenn looked so small and helpless like a newborn herself as she lay on the bed. Her features were drawn and weary and her eyes were closed. She yet lived though. Her chest rose and fell slowly. Anduin looked up at his father, his eyes held a bald accusation, but Varian ignored it for now as he dropped to his wife's side. He took her cool hand in his. He kissed the knuckles and held the limp appendage as he sighed wiping his eyes.

He looked from his wife's dreamy face toward the other side of the room where Ellsa and another woman were seeing to a tiny bundle. His daughter. Unwilling to leave Rhenn's side for now he watched as a large breasted wet nurse entered the room and took the baby. Ellsa followed with a nod to Anduin.

The Crown Prince watched his father wearily. He held Rhenn's other hand. The hand he had not let go of for nearly forty hours. He continued to absently press a cool cloth to his mother's brow, even as she slept the deep sleep of the overwrought given a sedative.

For more than two days the two took turns remaining at her side. The Queen seemed to have very little change until she finally woke. Her eyes fluttered. Varian was at her side and Anduin slept in a chair near the bed. Slept was a stretch. He was dozing and at the first he heard of her shifting in the sheets, he woke looking first at his father, as if to reassure himself that he had not abandoned her again, and then down at his adopted mother, the only mother he had ever known.

Varian looked down at his wife. Her eyes were not bright like he expected. She was still sweaty and she shivered a little as if chilled. He gently lifted a hand to her brow and nearly recoiled at the warmth he felt there. A fever.

"Rhenn?" He asked softly.

She looked up at him and then at Anduin. She took a shaky breath as tears welled in her eyes. Varian shook his head. "No, please, don't cry." He whispered even as his own tears came unbidden to his eyes. Anduin had never seen his father with tears, never, not even once. Varian swallowed rapidly and bent down and embraced his wife gently caressing her sweat fouled hair. He nuzzled her neck and held her to him hiding his own tears of relief in her neck.

Anduin watched the tender scene and still held his mother's hand as she weakly squeezed it. Varian, though being very gentle, even for him, did not seem to wish to let her go.

zZz

Three days later it was the Christening Day for the tiny infant. They called her Vivian and after all the rites had been done they brought the small child back to Rhenn who had been moved to a more airy room within the birthing area. She was too weak to rise from the bed, but her handmaidens had washed her with clothes and dressed her in an ornate dressing gown. She was propped up by pillows and though pale, she still greeted the new princess, her husband, and the group that came to her with a soft smile.

Rhenn sat forward looking at the babe she had borne. Vivian was small, but strong as she moved her tiny limbs in her christening gown. She kissed the child's soft head and breathed in her calming baby scent as Helene held her. "Vivian. My beautiful child." Rhenn said looking at the dark haired beauty who was watching all with her quick eyes.

Varian was dressed as a courtier and nodded to Helene as he took the infant in his arms. Ellsa and Anduin stood nearby as he sat beside his wife smiling at her. "Well done, my beautiful wife. Soon we will have to show her the new cherry blossoms." He said.

Rhenn lifted her hand and smiled. "Yes." She said softly. She coughed a little and lay back. Even sitting forward had exhausted the queen. She closed her eyes a moment and she felt a gentle had on her stomach. It was large and warm. She looked up and smiled weakly at Varian as he nodded to her softly. "You must rest, my love. You need rest." He nodded to the wet nurse to take the baby as she began to fuss. "You are very tired."

Rhenn nodded slowly in agreement. "Yes, very tired." She said stifling a yawn.

zZz

"The queen continues to weaken, your majesty." High Priest Rohan said. The dwarf had been summoned when it appeared the queen was not recovering as she should have been from the birth. He looked up at the King who was standing in the outer chamber of the suite where is wife was to recover. He looked into the room where his wife lay. She seemed to be shrinking into herself. Anduin, his ever faithful son, was at her side gentle spooning broth with some barley in the thick rich broth to give her strength.

"But what is the matter?" Varian asked as he folded his arms. He had at first been so elated that his wife had survived the ordeal, but now he was not so sure. Rhenn was weak and she could barely speak without becoming so tired she had to rest another couple hours before she could speak again. It was so uncharacteristically his wife, that Varian was worried again. He was feeling the odd itch that he could not remain in the room for in she died with him there, he would literally break into two. He stayed nearby, visiting her when she was awake so she did not realize his absence. It was, however, noticed by his son who glared accusingly at him every time he left and returned, but said nothing. Varian wanted to explain, but found he could not so he ignored the looks and burning eyes in his wake for now and tried not to let his son know that it was affecting him.

"She burns with a fever that refuses to break. It is taxing what little reserves the queen has. With rest and fluids she is remaining with us. If it continues…" The dwarf could not continue as Varian looked away. It was evening and he saw and odd light outside.

He walked to the window and watched as many people gathered were setting candles about the queen's statue in the front of the keep and holding candles as they stood together. The whole city feared for the queen and he felt oddly moved. He had never seen such a sight before. This young foreigner was as much a member of the city as anyone of them and they all were praying for her. Moved he dropped to his knees and joined them.

The next morning Varian stood in the doorway looking at his queen. He knew what this was. With the very core of his being he knew and it terrified him. Rohan walked to him. Varian lifted his hand. "It's childbed fever." He said softly. "I know it is. My mother died of it when I was young." He said. "She wasted away too." Tears were in his eyes as he held the doorway as if it alone kept him upright. Anduin was not there, but Ellsa was. "Everyone, out." He said.

Everyone turned to him. The queen was conscious, though barely. The small group of the Crown Princess, the archbishop, the high dwarf priest, and Kallin all stared at him.

"I said out!" Varian barked with more force than he meant.

They all filed passed him with Ellsa being the last to leave. The King's hand shot out and he caught her hand. He brought it to his lips as he wept. She bowed to him and swallowed feeling his agony as he let her go and walked slowly to Rhenn's side.

He dropped down and sat at Rhenn's side taking her cool hand in his. "Rhenny." He said softly. Her eyes focused on him. The pain he saw there nearly undid him. He pressed his lips to her brow. "Please. I beg you." He said to her hoarsely. "You must get better."

She smiled at him weakly. "If I do not…" He pressed a finger to her lips.

"Do not say such things." He said firmly. He squeezed her hand. "You will be well."

Rohan came in with some warm tea he had made from raspberries that great in the high hills around Khaz Modan. "The Wildhammer dwarves say this tea gives strength to their women after childbirth."

Varian nodded. At this point he was willing to try anything to preserve her life. He took the cup and lifted her head gently to drink the life-giving liquid. She sipped slowly letting him cradle her head and neck for she had no strength to keep her head up herself. When she had the cup down, she settled back exhausted into the pillows.

Varian sat there watching. He let out a long sigh. All they could do was wait.

zZz

Anduin was smiling when Varian walked to the outer room of the suite. Varian looked at his son. He had come to have his nightly vigil over his wife as she slept. Anduin had not looked so happy since the birth of his firstborn. Varian cocked his head.

"What is it, my son?" Varian asked.

"The fever is broken." Anduin beamed.

Varian clasped the younger man's shoulder and smiled for the first time in more than a week. His wife was on the mend. He walked into the room. Rohan was helping the queen sip more of the mountain tea. Varian went to his wife's side and looked down at her.

Her eyes were brighter and she was not as pale. She was still weak and likely would be for several more days. "Varian." She said softly. He smiled at his wife as he dropped to her side.

"Light be Praised." He whispered and nuzzled her face. "How are you, my love?"

"Tired." She answered.

He nodded. "Come there is something you must see." He said. He lifted her from the bed. Her arm wrapped about his shoulders as he lifted her in his arms. She was so light in his arms. Lighter than she had been. He went to the window and showed her the many people standing in the grand entrance holding candles. "The whole city has been praying for your recovery."

Rhenn looked at the dancing lights below her and looked up at her husband. He smiled and kissed her before returning her to her bed. This time he joined her watching her as she drifted to sleep nder his watchful gaze.

Anduin came to his father's side and looked at the sleeping form of his adopted mother. He smiled, happy that his family was again whole, and left to seek the comfort of his own wife. Varian himself made a vow to be more dedicated to the Light because his wife had survived. Prayer and priests of the Light had healed her.

zZz

No one noticed the dark hair serving girl walking the corridors.

This was as she had planned. No one would know if a maid was out of place in the great Keep. She was as nameless as the rest of them.

She carried fresh linens toward the queen's chambers. She robed absently as she walked at the rough spun clothing she wore. It itched her skin. She had not worn such clothing in several years, but she needed to now to blend in as the perfect innocent, when in fact she was far from it.

Vanessa closed her eyes. She had dreamed of this day for years. Revenge was something she had thought about against the Queen for more than half a decade. She would kill the person she saw responsible for her father's death and cripple the Alliance with Varian being in mourning. She smiled to herself. Each step brought her closer.

She entered the chamber where the queen was. It had been three weeks since the queen had given birth. The queen was still weak from the fever that had taxed her body, but she now was out of bed. She was holding her new infant and the soft cooing gave Vanessa pause. Another baby without a mother. She took a breath and moved to the bed to change the linens.

The baby began to fuss and the wet nurse stepped forward. The queen looked pained and her hand went to her breast. From under her thin nightdress Vanessa could see that her breasts were bound to prevent her from having milk come in. She watched the wet nurse leave for another room. She was alone with the queen.

"Thank you." Rhenn said. Her voice was soft and wistful as she reached for her cup of tea.

Vanessa turned then. "Thank you?" she said.

"Yes." Rhenn said. "I thank all my servants. You must be new." Rhenn said leaning forward to see her better.

Vanessa stepped into the light and drew a dagger. "Hello, queen Rhenn." She spat.

Rhenn gasped and rose to her feet shakily.

"Pick up a weapon. I will not kill you unarmed." Rhenn looked at her incredulously. "Anything."

Rhenn stared at the younger woman. "All I have to do is scream."

"After you are dead, my life has run its course." Vanessa said stepping to her. "Coward, draw a weapon."

"No. If you mean to kill me if will be cold blooded murder." Rhenn turned her back.

"Fight me!" Vanessa cried.

"No." Rhenn said walking away slowly keeping her back to the young woman purposefully.

Vanessa shrieked in rage and turned Rhenn to face her drawing the knife high in the air. The blow did not fall as she gasped pain registering on her face as she realized Rhenn had stabbed her through her chest.

"Always be ready for the unexpected stroke." Rhenn said as she watched the girl drop to her knees.

Rhenn stumbled backwards as Home Guards burst into the room. Crispin snatched the queen away and held her as her knees gave out and she started to sob and shake. He looked about and swung her into his arms and walked to a different room.

Varian burst into the room with Anduin. The King noted the dead woman on the floor in a pool of blood, but looked for his queen. Marcus Jonathan nodded to a room across the hall where Kallin was walking into with a cup of tea and a blanket. Varian looked down at the girl at his feet a moment and nodded as Marcus drew the blade from her chest cavity. It was the knife Varian had insisted Rhenn keep near her for protection. He nodded grimly. "Who was it?"

"Vanessa VanCleef." Marcus said lifting the wanted poster from that he always had with him from Stoutmantle in Westfall.

Varian nodded.

Rhenn for her part had stopped sobbing though tears still ran hotly down her cheeks as she stared out the window. She was seated in a chair. She did not even reach when Varian touched her arm. She did not flinch or acknowledge him.

Varian walked in front of her and looked at her. "Rhenn?" He asked.

"I killed her…" She whispered. "I killed her…I promised to look after her and I killed her…" Rhenn muttered.

Anduin took his mother's cold limp hand. "She was going to kill you mother."

"She is dead. I killed her. I…"

Varian shook his head. His wife was clearly in shock and reasoning with her would be a failing exercise for now. For now he gently lifted her and sat down and held her in his arms trying to soothe her. He sighed. Much had happened in the past few weeks and she needed rest.

A lot of rest.


	2. Wild Spirit Unleashed

Chapter 2 – Wild Spirit Unleashed

Highlord Jamiy Ambrose-Wrynn stood watching the duel that had started in the training yard. He watched as the two chose their weapons. In truth he had come from Hearthglen to see his sister and mother. That naturally was the side reason for coming. The real reason was to give his brother his reports in person. Though Jamiy's daughter Charmine was a faithful courier, he had sent her on another mission. It died him well to be south anyway.

Anduin knew he could always count on and trust Jamiy, who had trained under one of the greatest paladins ever know. Jamiy himself was quite aware he had large shoes to fill as the Supreme Commander of the Argent Crusade and co-leader of the Ashen Verdict partnership with the Knights of Ebon Blade, whose other leader, conveniently, was his brother-in-law, Highlord Darion Mograine, husband of Helene.

Helene, his twin, was the leader of the Church of the Light. She did her duties almost to the point of excess, something he himself was at times accused of. Since the death of Tirion Fordring, Jamiy now led the Argent Crusade to heal the northern lands and protect it. They had an uneasy peace with the Forsaken.

He sighed his daughter had joined the ranks of the Argent Crusade. The officers were perhaps harder on her than the others since there was much expected of her. Charmine, however, had risen to the challenge, as her father would have. He had done his best to raise the girl and her two older brothers, but the girl had been only three when her mother had been killed. He winced still remembering his face as she died. Sheerah would forever be his love and mate. Charmine was so much like her mother and perhaps that was why Jamiy distanced himself from the girl. Worse she had been only six when her adopted grandfather Tirion had died.

The girl had started to learn the ways of the rogue from her adopted uncle, Master Shaw and his group. She would rival her Master's skill soon, but he was not about to tell her that her natural talents were a force to be reckoned with. She would need to learn this on her own. She had been raised by his family for the most part, rather than Jamiy himself since the paladin was often traveling about and found having small children made his duties difficult. With Anduin's growing brood, Helene's adopted children, and his own younger siblings fathered by King Varian, there were plenty of youngsters for his sons and daughters to be raised with. In fact, when he did come to see them, he was more uncle than father, a role he actually preferred, though he could never voice it after his wife's death. He had loved her so much and his children so much, that he could not stand to be near them or close to them for long after. That was improving slowly, but Charmine remained a challenge since her very look was a carbon copy of her mother, it hurt him to look at her. He loved her so much, that he could not express it without breaking down and as her commander and as a protection paladin, he simply could not allow her to see tears shed.

When she had been captured and a body had been sent to him in pieces, it had nearly caused Jamiy to become undone. A year and a half later, Charmine was returned to them, a broken woman, but if anything more of a killing machine. She had become a monster, but somewhere in her, he knew she still could feel. One day he hoped to find that part.

He took a breath to collect himself.

He smiled ruefully and leaned against the fence as he watched the two circling each other. The larger of the two, he knew was paladin trainer, Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker from his armor. The younger and more agile opponent was lithe and moved in ways that should not be possible to avoid the practice sword.

The long thick hair was tied back with a tong at the nape of the neck of the female who was masked. She moved with a grace he had seen other paladins move, but only after years of practice. She was wild in her attacks and undisciplined, and yet the talent he saw was much like Charmine. Passion and a desire to win above all else.

Recklessness, however, was a downfall as she was caught off guard by the elder paladin who waited for her arrogance in the fight to catch up with her before he struck. The girl handed in a heap after the elder paladin hit her in the stomach with the butt of his sword.

He stood over her. "Remember the blade isn't the only part of a sword, young one." He offered his hand and she shook her head getting up on her own.

She brushed herself off. "You told me never to change sword hands." She hissed.

"When you get to have my experience, my dear, you will make your own rules." Shadowbreaker said removing his helm.

He moved away and she stood fuming. Jamiy walked into the combat circle. The girl growled and lifted her sword determined to gain a hit, even if the paladin trainer's back was turned.

Jamiy, however, was too quick for her and lifted his hand stopping her from moving with his repent. He stepped forward. "Even a fool knows better than to strike in the back. It is the coward's way, sister." Jamiy said standing near her.

Her eyes narrowed, though she could not move. He released her and the teenager leapt at him. He deflected it and smiled as he used a quarterstaff to parry her blows with the wooden training sword. "Use your training. Do not let your emotions control you. Anger does nothing, but distract you." He flicked the butt down and tripped her forcing her to land in her rump.

She cried out in fury and pulled off her helm. Vivian Wrynn had the thick dark hair of her father, his grey eyes, and his fury. Her face, while very beautiful, was less so with the scowl on it that she currently wore. The narrow features were those of her mother as were the hint of the tear drop ears.

"Are you finished?" He asked his younger sibling.

"Just beginning." She growled and leapt up crouching in a defensive position.

"You may be a paladin yet." He commented.

She charged.

ZzZ

After two hours of intense mock combat, both sister and brother were sweating in their mail and plate armor. While Vivian was dressed in armor designed to protect her in training and had more leather to it, Jamiy wore his full combat armor, and was significantly less weary than his teenage sister.

Finally she was standing with her sword with her arm shaking so much she could hardly keep it up, he shifted. "We need to end this. You are weary."

"I will not submit."

"Fine have it your way." He said. He moved with a speed she never thought possible with as much armor as he had on his body and was behind her holding his real knife to her neck. "Do you yield?"

She grunted.

"Do you?" He asked nicking her skin a little.

She yelped. "Okay, okay, I yield."

He nodded and stepped back. "You are learning." He said.

She sighed and watched him move off to speak with the officers.

Vivian was only sixteen, but she was a spitfire. She could take on any of the non-officers and beat them easily, but she still wanted more. She went into the Keep and to her rooms.

Prince Genn and Princess Muriel were paying with Kha, the Ramkahen kitten whom had been sent to their father to care for in exile. Kha was very intelligent and was playing catch with the other two in the Keep hallway. They barely noticed their sweat-fouled aunt as she walked by.

Vivan bathed and then dressed in clothing more appropriate for a princess.

She sighed and found herself walking by the Stormwind Lake. In the middle was the Earthshrine. She sighed and waded to the shrine, something she often did when she wished to be alone. The portals of the far off lands gleamed lowly in the sunlight.

She saw the battle mage for Tol Barad and the Baradin Guard in the corner nearby. She sighed and dropped down next to the Twilight Highlands portal and looked out over the water. A piece of Deathwing's jaw hung from two great posts her father had erected as a monument. Chromie the dragon was said to be guarding the place with two dragonkin warriors from Wyrmrest Temple.

She sighed and shook her head. She looked up at the sky. Clouds moved by and the gryphon rider guards that guarded the air flew high above her, leaving small shadows on the earth. All she knew was this town of over two hundred thousand people and yet she wished to know more.

She had been told she was not allowed to go on adventures until she was older. Her sister had left on an archaeology adventure with Dr. Jones. She had then become a Queen. Granted she was the queen of the cat-like people the Ramkahen, but she was a queen.

It was said that though the city of Ramkahen remained neutral, the Ramkahen were part of the Alliance. She could not help feeling jealous of her sister. Aramathea had been the apple of their father Varian's eye. Thea could do no wrong. Thea was a brave warrior. Thea went to Uldum to explore when she was only two years older than Vivian was now…

Vivian sighed.

"You seem deep in thought for one so young." Came a deep voice near her.

She looked over. The sun had moved quite a bit. How long has she been sitting here watching nothing and everything at the same time? She turned her head. Naraat the Earthspeaker was coming closer to her.

She cocked her head. "You are the shaman who guards this place."

"Aye, young princess." He dipped his head. "I am Naraat the Earthspeaker of the Earthen Ring."

"I was just thinking how good it would be if I had my sister's life. She was a queen at nineteen. She is said to be pregnant. Look where I am…"

"Why do you wish a destiny that is not your own?" The Earthspeaker asked.

The girl paused a moment and rose to her feet. She was only slightly taller than the shaman and he was far larger in body than she was. She had her body type from her mother who was half sindorei and half human. Vivian was heavier and more muscled than any other her other sisters, however. Though she still had her mother Rhenn's general build, she had her father's strength both in will and body. She had his brooding nature as well, something her brothers had both commented on.

She wished she could have known him. He had died when she was still an infant leaving the kingdom of Stormwind in the hands of Anduin as tensions with the Horde were beginning to worsen. It had been hoped that Shagara, the orcling whom had been raised by the humans and whom had become a powerful shaman, would help temper Garrosh Hellscream. It was appearing that she had failed somewhat, though it was not clear how.

She sighed. "I am the last of my brothers and sisters and yet I have no made a name for myself. I do not wish to be forgotten."

The broken draenei stepped a little closer looking at her. "You are young."

"My eldest brother Anduin is a priest who studied under Prophet Velen and is now King of Stormwind, my eldest sister Helene married a death knight and is the High Archbishop of the Church of the Light, Jamiy is a paladin and has protected others his whole life and now leads the Argent Crusade, Alanis is one of the Six of Dalaran and is one of the most powerful archmages known, and Aramathea is an archaeologist who followed her dreams and now is a Queen."

"Do you know who your mother was before she became the Queen of the Alliance?" Naraat the Earthspeaker asked her.

"No. Wasn't she a princess?"

The shaman chuckled. "No. Your father gave her that title as well as Marquise. She was a young girl left to die who washed up on the shore of the Tuskarr lands in Northrend. When their lives were threatened she went for help. She came to Varian a young, scared young girl. Someone tried to murder her, but she survived. She gave birth to your twin elder siblings in Wyrmrest Temple. She gave birth to Alanis several years later. Grekko, her husband and priest died defending her and the King. She married Varian and your sister came into being within a year after. Then you came along. Do you think as a humble child in the tent of a Tuskarr she would one day be called the Queen of Ages?"

Vivan pondered that. "But I want so much more from life. My studies are boring."

"Perhaps it is time for new lessons." He said.

She cocked her head. "Where and how so?"

He lifted his hand and showed her a stone. "Destiny is something that comes to us. We must make our own way, however, I can help you on your journey."

"But what will my brother…"

"Destiny waits for no man. Take it and you will see what is in store for you, child. You will become great like the rest of your family, but you must first walk the trials they all have."

She took the stone. "How does it…"

There was a whooshing sound and Vivan was no longer there.

Naraat the Earthspeaker chuckled. As he had thought. The girl was reckless and would do anything to leave Stormwind. He had already consulted Anduin some weeks ago. He knew well the girl came here to reflect. He explained he would give her a stone that would take her to the Exodar, a place Anduin knew well, and there she would begin her journey.

Anduin knew his sister was a free spirit and would not settle into court life. After speaking to his mother, they both agreed to allow the Earthspeaker to push her toward her destiny that he saw.

And so he had.


End file.
